


Snacking with Raptors

by xt1me



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, taking care of raptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little ficlet with the raptors. Set before the Jurassic World movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacking with Raptors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the name of the guy that fell into the raptor pit or Barry's last name so I made them up. (Well, googled a random French surname in Barry's case.)  
> I also have absolutely no veterinary knowledge whatsoever, so the facts here might be all wrong.

Bob opened the outer gate the holding cell keeping an eye on the raptors inside the enclosure. Looking to make sure the inner gate was closed he stepped into the pen. As the newest member of the team he was stuck cleaning it. It was only an area used for holding the raptors when they were going to be loaded into trucks or when there was work being done in the enclosure so it wasn't a big job. It was just unnerving to do it when there were four apex predators gnawing at bones and looking at you.

Bob tried to ignore the crunching sounds as he picked up the yard brush to get started. 

Suddenly there was a loud snap and chewing noises from right behind him!

Spinning quickly he nearly fell over before he realised who it was.   
"Mr Grady!" he yelped, trying to get his racing heart under control, "I didn't see you there."

"I noticed," The raptor trainer swallowed what he had been eating, "Too busy admiring the girls when you came in" Owen smiled at the new guy to let him know he was teasing, taking another bite of his snack.

Bob couldn't help but flinch at the snapping sound that echoed the noises from the pen behind him.  
"Are you eating bone?!" He blurted.

Waving his food in the air Owen tried not to laugh, "Nope. Carrot."

Bob turned red with embarrassment, "Sorry. I thought... It sounded... I mean... Sorry."

"Well there's reason for that." Taking pity on the kid Owen decided to explain.

"Do you know why raptors like chewing on bones?" he asked.  
"Teeth?" Bob half asked, half answered. Hoping he wasn't looking like any more of an idiot in front of one of his bosses.  
"Right. It helps promote healthy teeth and gums." Owen smiled, "Good thing too, because I know I don't want to be going in there with a tooth brush"  
Bob smiled back tentatively.

"But we had some trouble a while back. They used to keep throwing bones at me during feeding times. It took us ages to find out what the problem was. They weren't playing, they weren't sick. And they were getting more and more agitated.   
We realised eventually they wanted me to eat them because they were worried I wasn't being healthy. Of course there was no way I going to start chowing down on bones and the girls are a little too smart to be fooled by just miming it.   
Barry came up with the idea of using carrot sticks. The pack aren't close enough to see what I'm actually eating and as you noticed it sounds about the same.   
So now they're not worried and I get a healthy snack every day.   
Who knew carnivores were good at getting you to eat your vegetables, huh?"

Owen popped the last of the carrot into his mouth. "So do you need a hand cleaning up the place. I don't have anywhere to be for a while."

"Oh," Bob suddenly remembered, "Mr Dubois said if I saw you to tell you he needs you in his office."

Owen snorted, "Barry probably just wants someone to moan at about the paperwork. I might as well go though." He headed through the outer gate. "Have fun with the girls."

Bob turned back to the enclosure spotting one the raptors looking directly at him (he didn't know it's name though, he hadn't learned which ones was which yet). The dinosaur slowly and very deliberately snapped a large bone in two with it's teeth, not once looking away.   
Bob gulped. Have fun? Yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jul 2, 2015


End file.
